The Kidnapping(Riverdale)
by Thefemalearrow
Summary: Penny returns to Riverdale wanting revenge on Jughead. She has a plan
1. Chapter 1

_"Jughead," FP called out, jumping off his bike. Betty had informed him that Jughead was nowhere to be found and it sounded like he was saying goodbye forever. He knew that meant he was going to Penny. _

_He was horrified when he found Jughead. He was badly beaten, almost unrecognizable. It took FP almost a hour to get Jughead breathing again. He then lifted him into his arms and carried him back to the Whyte Worm._

* * *

That night has always haunted FP Jones. The memory of almost losing his son. If he was just a minute layer Jughead would have been dead. A day didn't go by where FP didn't think about what happened or what could have happened.

FP entered his house to see Penny Peabody. "Hello FP Jones," she said, with a evil smirk.

"What do you want Peabody?" He asked.

"Your help," she said. He let out a laugh, which was his way of saying no. "Let me rephrase that, help me or I'll do plan B. Which may or may not involve your son."

"You hurt him and I swear," FP started before Penny interrupted.

"So do we have a deal?" she asked with a sinister smirk.

* * *

Betty kissed Jughead goodnight before heading home. It was dark out, but she had walked home from his house while it was dark out plenty of times before today. As she walked, she saw a FP's car pulled up. "Hey Betty, do you need a ride?" FP asked.

"Yes please," she said. She got in the passenger seat. FP let out a sigh and murmured a apology. He held a chloroform rag to her face and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for the reads! Writing is a passion of mine. I'm still getting use to the since I'm use to Wattpad. And now on with the chapter.**

* * *

FP went inside his trailer and sat down. He felt ashamed of what he did just did. He kept reminding himself that if he didn't, Penny would hurt Jughead again. He heard the door open. Jughead came in. "Hey dad, how was your day?" He asked.

"It was alright," he lied.

"I'm going to head to bed, I got your usual," Jughead said. He started walking to the bedroom when something came over FP. He knew he'd probably find out threw Penny. Also he didn't know what she had up her sleeve and it would be best for Jughead to be aware and be prepared.

"Actually Jughead," he said. Jugheaad turned around prepared to listen to him. "I have something I have to tell you."

* * *

Betty woke up in a trunk. She had vague memories of what happened. She remembered getting into FP's car, him saying sorry, then everything going black. _This has to be a misunderstanding,_ she thought. _Why would FP trick her like this? _The car then stopped out of nowhere. I turned around and saw Penny Peabody. "Good your awake," Penny said.

"What do you want?" Betty asked.

"Revenge," she said, twirling her knife. "And your going to help me get it."


	3. Chapter 3

"You did what?" Jughead yelled slamming his fist into the table. He couldn't believe his father would do this. He though his father had changed from when he kidnapped Jason Blossom, but he was still that scummy serpent.

"I did what I had to do," FP said. "She was threatening to hurt you, and I wasn't going to let her do that again. That night where she left you for dead has haunted me for the past year."

"So why not talk to me? Or one of your deputies?" Jughead asked.

"Penny has ears everywhere," FP said. "She could easily here me. Do I wish I could have found another way around this situation? Yes. But I would do it again. You and Jellybean are the most important people in my life. I'm not going to risk either of you for anything."

"But Betty is one of the most important people in my life," Jughead said. He then got up to leave. Right now the only thing he cared about was finding Betty. He also knew if he stayed here any longer, he might end up punching FP. Right now he needed to be with people who can help him, and FP wasn't that person. He headed to the Andrews residence, knowing Archie was probably home.

* * *

Archie was at his house with Veronica. Archie's mom, Mary, was on a business trip to Greendale. They were making out in Archie's room when the living room door opened loudly. They went downstairs to see Jughead. "Jughead, why are you here so late?" Archie asked.

"I need your help," Jughead. Jughead then explained how FP helped Penny kidnap.

"Wait why would FP do that?" Archie asked. Jughead shrugged. He then got a phonecall.

"It's from Betty," Jughead said. He picked up, knowing he wouldn't here Betty's voice.

"Hello Jughead," Penny said. "Did your father inform you on the situation?"

"Yes," Jughead said. "And I swear, if one hair is missing on her head I'm going to kill you."

"She's ok," Penny said. "Although if you want to keep it that way, meet me at sweat water river at midnight."

"I'll have to hear it from her first," Jughead said, venom lacing his voice. Penny contemplated her choices, but eventually she caved and gave her hostage the phone call.

"Jughead," Betty croaked out.

"Baby," Jughead said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Betty said. "Look Jughead, don't do whatever she says..."

Then the line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

FP sat in the trailer, his face was in his hands. The reality of what he did was weighting in on him. He always felt guilty about helping Penny, but what Jughead said really brought it into prospective. If Betty dies, Riverdale will loose one of it's brightest minds. Also Jughead might go into the deep end.

He heard police sirens outside. Two of his deputies came in. "Good evening deputy Skarlet and Brown," FP said. _Do they know what I did?_

"I wish I could say it was a good day," Deputy Brown said. "Because Sherriff Jones, your under arrest for the kidnapping of Betty Cooper."

FP silently got up. He raised his hands into the air. They handcuffed his hands behind his back and lead him to the police. He then realized something. News of his arrest is going to spread quickly. It's not long before Penny finds out. That is bad news for Betty.

* * *

Jughead jumped off his bike at sweet water river. He saw Penny and her gang was waiting there. Betty was nowhere to be seen, so he couldn't tell if they were bluffing when they said she is alive.

"Jughead Jones, I'm glad you can join us," Penny said, with a smirk.

"Where is Betty?" Jughead asked. "If she is hurt I'm going to..."

"Calm down lover boy," Penny said. "You really think I'd be dumb enough to bring her along. She's at a warehouse being heavily guarded by my best men. They won't hurt her unless she does anything dumb."

"What do you want Peabody?" Jughead asked.

"For a amount of time, your going to run jingle jangle for me," Penny said. "When I feel like you've repaid your debt for crossing, I'll let your girl free."

Before I could take the deal, Tallboy spoke up, "someone ratted us out. FP Jones was arrested. He will definitely snitch on us."

Penny then glared at Jughead. "You though you could pull a fast one on me Jones? Well the deal is off the table. And now were skipping town with your little girlfriend. And let's just say it'll make what we did to you look like treatment at a five star resort.

Penny then laughed and her gang left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who told the police!" Jughead yelled as he burst into the Andrews house. Veronica and Archie were on the couch. "I know one of you told the police. So who did it?"

Archie stood up. "It was me," he said. "I wasn't going to let you try and save my best friend by yourself. Also last time you confronted Penny with no one, she nearly killed you."

Jughead glared at Archie. "Seriously Archie? You know how dangerous Penny can be. Now Penny is gone and she is going to hurt Betty."

"Well find her," Archie promised. "No matter how long it takes."

* * *

FP was brought into a interrogation room. His hands were handcuffed in front of him. He saw Attorney Mcoy on the other side of a table he was sat at. "Good evening Mr. Jones," she said.

"Good evening Attorney Mcoy," he said.

"I was talking with the judge and I got you and great plea deal," she explained. "If you plea guilty at your first hearing and help them with the investigation, they are willing to drop all charges against you. However, this will be on your record and you'll be fired from your job as sheriff."

FP thought. _This is probably the best deal I'm going to get. But I need that job to support my family, the reason I helped Penny in the first place. But if I go to jail, what will happen to Jughead and Jellybean? Gladys is nowhere to be found. Also if I lead them to Penny, she might escape and take it out on Jughead._

"I'll have to sleep on it," he said.

Sierra nods. "Have a good evening," she said. A officer came in and lead him back to the cell.

* * *

Betty heard the door open loudly. She tried to turn around, but being tied to a chair made that impossible. "Bad news, someone snitched on us," she heard Penny say. "Were skipping town. I have a place in Greendale."

"What are we going to do with blondie?" someone asked.

"We'll take her with us," Penny said. She then chuckled. "I can't wait to see Jughead's reaction when were done with you."

Betty than spat at her. Penny then kicked her swiftly in the head. Betty's chair feel onto the ground. She hit her head hard on the ground. She was knocked out immediately on impact.


	6. Chapter 6

FP walked into the visitor room at the jail. He was hoping it would be Jellybean or Jughead, but he knew it was probably attorney Mcoy. Jughead hates him and there's no way Jughead would let Jellybean visit him. Still, she could find away.

He groaned when he saw his visitor was Penny. She smirked at him. "Hello Jones," she said.

"What do you want Peabody?" he asked.

"For you to keep your mouth shut," Penny said. "Don't take the plea deal. If I hear one peep from the police, I'll kill both of yours kids and make it look like a accident. Or blame you. I still haven't decided."

"You hurt a head on either of their heads, I'll kill you," FP threatened. He realized a guard heard his threat. He was taken back to his cell. He caught a glimpse of Penny's evil smirk.

* * *

Soon FP was called back out. He saw attorney Mcoy. "So FP, your threatening visitors now?" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand what is going on," he said.

"Then help me understand what is going on," she said.

He sighed. "You have to keep it a secret," FP said.

"If I'm not legally obligated to tell someone," she said.

"That lady who visited me is the lady who told me to kidnap Betty," FP explained. "A year ago, she beat Jughead nearly to death. It was because they had problems in the past."

"You said Jughead was in a motorcycle accident," she interrupted.

"I lied to protect him," FP confessed. "She said if I didn't help her kidnap Betty, she would beat Jughead again. This time to death. I decided to protect my son and help her."

"Thank you FP," she said. "I'll think of what to do."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for the reads,** **reviews**,** favorites, and follow. I'm glad that people are enjoying my stories. Writing is one of my passions, and I'm glad that people are interested. On with the story.**

* * *

_One week_ later...

Jughead was worried sick about Betty. He hadn't heard from Penny or any of the ghoulies. He was scared that by the time we get to Betty she will be dead. All he knows Penny could have killed Betty after their confrontation at sweet water river.

Jughead was at the Andrews residence when he got a phone call. He recognized that number. _Penny Peabody. _He picked up the phone. "Hello Jughead," Penny said. "I'm going to text you a location. If you don't meet me there by six in the morning, I will kill Betty."

He then got a text. It was a random warehouse in Greendale. He knew it was probably a trap, but he desperately wanted to look into Betty's eyes again. To know she was alive. Surely Penny wouldn't be dumb enough to bargain using a dead body.

"Who was it?" Archie asked.

"It was a wrong number," Jughead said. "I have to go. Jellybean got locked out of the trailer."

"Ok," Archie said as Jughead left.

* * *

FP was sitting in his cell. Tomorrow was his first hearing and he still doesn't know what to do. He could give them false information, but that could lead to him having more jail time.

A officer said. "We need your help," she said. "Something related to the case is happening in Greendale tonight and we need your help."

FP told them everything. The officer nods and leads him out. "We need your help when it comes to communicating with the kidnappers."

They got into the car and drove off.

* * *

Jughead arrived at the warehouse on his motorcycle. He ran into the warehouse. He saw Betty was tied to a chair and she was badly beaten. "Betty," Jughead yelled. He tried to run to her, but Tallboy walked behind her and held a knife to her throat.

"Move and I'll kill your girlfriend," he threatened. Jughead froze and started thinking of how he can help her/

"Jughead," Betty stuttered out. "Run."

Jughead felt something hit his head hard. He fell onto the ground and he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Jughead woke up bound to a chair. Betty was bound to a chair in front of him. She looked at him. "You shouldn't have come," Betty said. "Now both of us are going to die."

"I wasn't going to leave you to with these sociopaths," Jughead said. That's when Tallboy and Penny walk in.

"Romeo and Juliet themselves," Penny said.

"What should we to them?" Tallboy asked. "I was thinking we torture the girl in front of Jughead."

"No I'm going to make a statement," Penny said. She pulled up out a matchbox. "This will teach me to not mess with us." Penny and Tallboy left the building. As they left, Penny lit one of the matches. She threw it onto the ground and the building was set ablaze.

* * *

FP and the officers rushed to the warehouse. By the time they got there, the building was on fire. Some of the officers went and apprehended the ghoulies. Penny gave FP one of her classic smirks. "Jokes on you, your son is trapped in there," Penny said, she then let out a laugh. She was then put in a police car.

FP then ran into the building. He saw Jughead and Betty tied to chairs. He ran to Jughead's chair. He untied him and helped him up. He wrapped his arm around his waist. He wrapped his other arm around his shoulder. "Dad, help Betty," he said.

He doesn't answer as he helps his son out of the building he sat him on the grass and runs back into the building. He tried to follow him, but their was a sudden explosion of fire. He was breathing heavily.

He looked around. He saw Betty was lying on the ground. _Dad__ had just _possibly _risked his life to save Betty. _He crawled to her and checked for a pulse. She had a vague one. He then looked at the building.

"Dad," Jughead yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

Jughead was at Riverdale general with Archie, Jellybean, and Veronica. They were waiting for Betty and FP to get out of surgery. It was strange, after all his dad put him threw, he couldn't find it in him to hate the guy. His dad was a good man when it came down to it. Jughead had to be checked out since he was trapped in a buring building, but the doctor said he was fine. Amazingly all of his burns where minor and would heal in a week or two.

A doctor came out. "Miss. Cooper's surgery was successful," he announced. "She has a few cracked ribs, a minor concussion, and her left ankle is broken. She had a few cuts and bruises that we attended to. She will recover in two months tops."

Jellybean stood up. "What about my dad?" she asked.

"Mr. Jones was dead before we got there," the doctor said in a sympatric tone.

"No," Jughead said. He looked to the ground. Tears where streaming down his face.

"Jughead, I'm sorry for your lose," Archie said. Jughead ran outside. He sat on the pavement and cried. He just needed to be alone. His father was gone. Sure his dad sometimes didn't make the right choice, but he was still his father.

Archie eventually came out. "The doctor said we can go see Betty when your ready."

Jughead collected himself and stood up. He looked at the sky. He knew his dad was watching him. He smiled before going inside.

* * *

_The obituary for FP Jones_

_Date of birth: January 20th, 1970_

_Date of death: June 3rd, 2019_

Forsthye Penndleten Jones the third, or known to most as FP, was a trouble but nice man. He attended Riverdale High School and played for their football team. He was also apart of his school's midnight club.

FP would go on to marry Gladys Jones and the two would have two kids together: Jughead and Jellybean Jones. He briefly worked as a bus boy at Pops. He worked as the town's sheriff and he was the one who arrested Hiram Lodge.

FP will live on in his three kids; Charles Melton, Jughead and Jellybean Jones.

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading my story. I appreciate every single one of you. I have a sequel planned for sometime in the future and a little teaser will be posted soon :).**


End file.
